


Fevered Illusion

by Airelav



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, London era, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Shame, Somewhere after the kissing scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelav/pseuds/Airelav
Summary: James made a series of choice tonight, all led to one unavoidable consequence.





	Fevered Illusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerittheFlyingArrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerittheFlyingArrow/gifts).



> 感謝梧，如果沒有她，這篇文和這個腦洞不會有重見天日的可能（深埋在腦海中的時間已經能用年來計算

起先，他堅信是那杯晚餐桌上他本該推辭但最後還是下了肚的紅酒。  
隨後回憶起，那時他欠身準備向Miranda告辭，他本該毫不遲疑地回過身接過僕役遞過來的外套就此離去。Miranda叫住他，語帶巧妙地暗示Thomas今晚很可能會留宿在外，她深切盼望能有個人陪她讀幾頁《伽拉泰亞》好讓她能如常在睡前享受片刻的文學洗禮。那時他應當果斷有禮地婉拒－－他並非沒有嘗試過－－至少堅持此等過於親暱之事由他代勞不甚妥當，Miranda一如往常說服了他，三言兩語卸下他以道德和禮節羅織而成的盔甲，不消片刻，他已不由得心想誦讀幾頁書不至於讓他在此耽擱多少時間。  
在他們沒有停在通往書房的那個走廊前他提出質疑，可當Miranda堅定地挽著他繼續前行，他找不出理由不繼續讓她為自己指引方向。  
他們在與Miranda臥房連通的小廳停下，Miranda放他一人留守那張舒適的單人椅，要他稍候片刻。James沒過一會兒便感覺壁爐的柴火燒得過於旺盛，在秋意正要綻放的季節裡使方才多喝下的那杯酒有些多此一舉。他動過片刻念頭起身去調整一下火勢，隨即憶起自己客人身份便打消了主意。  
他不記得自己等待了多少時間。他一定是在某個時候睡著了，直到一個落在脖頸上的吻弄醒了他。那是個輕巧的吻，像不打算讓他知情似的，先是輕柔地落在頰側，堪堪擦過嘴唇，隨後延著某條自有其規律的路徑向下延伸。James不自覺呻吟一聲，立刻察覺到自己行為不妥咬住了嘴唇。他正想伸手阻止大半個身體倚在他身上肆意而為的始作俑者，卻發現雙手遭到限制，一條觸感細柔的布巾將他兩隻手綁在一塊，繫在不知是椅腳還是哪個傢俱上頭，他動彈不得。他掙動兩下，卻只証實了自己的困境。  
Miranda察覺到他的挫敗，先一步用親吻堵住他即將出口的抱怨。“我很抱歉不能先獲得你的允許就擅自決定了你的意願，你我都知道你一定會拒絕的。”  
“現在又有何不同？”他忍不住開口詢問，意識到他的聲音已然沙啞。  
“我碰巧知道，你同樣也不喜歡任何事情半途而廢，是吧，上尉？”

Miranda執起半已鬆脫垂在頸側的領巾兩端，覆上他的雙眼。他不由得握緊椅子扶把，雙肩在對抗著什麼似的聳起，好似如此一來，無論事情後續如何發展他都能在必要時採取行動應對。某種他不願承認的情緒很可能在她面前露出跡象，她因而拍拍他的手背，像是一種安撫：“這是為了接下來你能夠享受當下。”  
她傾身賞給他一個吻，不同於以往馬車上那種曖味不明的吻，亦非James每每向這座宅邸的主人夫婦告辭時禮貌性質的吻，這吻更近似一種邀請，請求他放下戒備，解除武裝，跟隨她進入到另一個他一無所知的世界。  
她俐落解開他馬甲鈕釦，靈巧雙手滑進敞開的馬甲上緣，先是試探般按壓、深怕過於大意會適得其反似的以指腹描繪他肩膀肌肉，直到她從中得到某種訊號，才逐步放進力道揉捏起僵硬的肩膀。起先他一遍又一遍在心裡催促自己不需再堅守規則，解開繫繩，將自己交付Miranda手中。不知不覺，他發現自己不必再這麼做，隨著雙肩連同手臂肌肉一處接一處接連棄守，他的身體像有了獨立意志似的在Miranda指下變得溫順、柔軟，她的十指一如戰場指揮官握有絕對權威，指點到何處，他便甘心跟隨。

他感覺她的手指來到腰間，輕而易舉將腰間皮帶解下，金屬釦環與配劍落在地上發出碰撞聲響宛如向他宣告自此之後再無回頭之路。  
“Miranda，”他起了頭，卻不知道接下來要說什麼。她發出一聲近似輕笑的短促氣音，他想像那雙總是閃著慧黠光芒的棕色眼睛此時肯定盈滿笑意。  
當質地厚實的布料猛然垂落膝頭，James反射性頓了一頓，下腹抽緊，一陣熱流向下直竄。隨及他意識到自己的反應過於迅猛，不由得心虛起來，臉上一熱，他只期盼在昏暗的光線下Miranda無暇顧及這些枝微末節。  
她坐上他大腿，體熱透過衣衫傳到他身上，她慣常使用的香氣飄散在他鼻間，強烈、毫無遮掩其存在的企圖。她將他的馬甲拉敝開來，盡可能遠離他的身體，礙於他雙手被縛只能難堪地掛在肩膀邊緣。  
她的手掌優雅地滑過他整個大腿，停駐在膝蓋上頭。就在他心裡疑惑她打算做些什麼，那雙手輕柔地揉捏起他膝蓋骨上緣皮膚，帶著一種捉狹意味，拇指扣進膝蓋內側時輕時重隔著衣料按壓底下相對柔軟的區域。隨即他意會過來，正想要不著痕跡地讓身上少數幾處還在負隅頑抗的肌肉放鬆，便感覺到她湊近他耳邊，溫熱氣息鑽進他骨髓深處。

他突然靜止下來。他聽見，或以為自己聽見房外傳來了異聲。不知何處傳來腳步聲，由遠而近，哪怕十分輕微，依然令他自渾沌中驚醒。  
“我聽見有人的聲音。”  
“你已經醉了，親愛的，此外我什麼也沒聽見。”她毫不在意地說。她執意在他鎖骨與胸前吻咬，她向來喜歡在特定階段用上牙齒，吸吮住皮膚，再技巧性用牙輕輕磨挲留下會持續數日的痕跡。第一次他們在馬車上發生關係那回他就注意到了，他那天晚上站在鏡子前，發現領口下的皮膚烙下她曾經用行動說服他的具體証明。  
胸前傳來麻癢與細碎疼痛並存的剌激交替出現，他忍住不讓自己嘶喊出聲，尤其是在他不確定不遠處是否有第三人旁聽的情況下。  
好一陣除了長裙與他身上軍服相互摩擦出的窸窣聲，周圍一片寂靜。正當他在心中斥責自己過份小心，他又聽見腳步聲逐漸靠近，直至停在門前。  
在那瞬間他確信自己並非出於不安全感幻想出不存在的第三者。他渾身一僵，背脊湧上的寒意幾乎令他身下一軟。  
_那會是誰？有誰聽到了他們的動靜？那人是不是知道了些什麼？_ 他驅使著酒意盤據的大腦重新運轉，越是想要從中理出頭緒，越是令他感覺暈眩，似乎所有今晚他做出的決定都導向錯誤的深淵。  
他再次掙動起束縛中的雙手，同時由於缺少視覺引導，他不知道自己是否有所進展還是只是把事情越弄越糟。他終於再度引起Miranda的注意，她輕啄他下頦以示安撫，輕聲詢問：“你還是覺得門口有人？”  
“我沒辦法像這樣繼續下去。”  
“那好吧，在這裡等著。”

他等了一分鐘，或者十分鐘。他不知道。時間的流逝自Miranda離開後變得不可估量。也許是僕役來到門前宣告某個不幸的女僕突然病倒，或者兩個年輕氣盛的小廝弄出有什麼非要他們女主人前往排解的紛爭。要不然就是門房來通知某個不應該在這個時刻出現的友人唐突來訪。他甩了甩腦袋，希望趕跑這些無稽的念頭。  
他依然聽不見任何聲音，Miranda一如那些進入無風帶的船隻，再無音訊。懷疑與焦慮開始如雨點般打在他心頭。  
他聽見自己喑啞地喊出Miranda的名字，沒有獲得回應。一陣戰慓突如其來竄過後背，他搖搖頭，在心裡喝斥自己無稽的恐慌，Miranda不可能像這樣留下他不管。她不會這樣對待他， _是嗎？_ 他又一次試圖解開將他牢牢固定在原位的布條，儘管有些微鬆動，可他依然無法脫身，急躁不安侵佔了他大部分思緒，他又一次徒勞而返。

James察覺有人停在身前不遠處，沒有馬上走近，就這麼停在那裡，像是那人震懾於自己眼前所見景象而不敢貿然靠近。他幾乎是下意識想像出那幅場景：蒙上雙眼的男人困於單人椅上，上衣大剌剌敝著，褲頭銅釦已解，胯間布料鼓脹出不自然的形狀，他的罪惡與墮落一覽無遺。  
那人仍舊沒有前進，沒有出聲。光是閃過對方可能不是MIranda的念頭就令他腦袋一陣發昏。不可能。她不會就這麼一聲不響離開。他再次喊了Miranda的名字，恐懼使他的聲音低啞得難以辨認。  
幾根冰涼的手指落在後頸，他忘卻雙眼被布條遮去視線，猛然抬起頭試圖辨認出手指的主人人在何處。  
“Miranda？是妳嗎？”  
手指滑過他的頸側，下頦被人抬起，彷彿能看見另一人正藉著居高臨下的視角優勢在他臉上檢視或尋找些什麼。  
汗水淌下他的背脊，不確定感逐步向上積累。“Miranda？”  
雙目於領巾背後徒然眨動，他嘗試想要看出對方的身份，除了模糊的光影在身前晃動他什麼也沒瞧見。  
“噓－－”那雙手的主人如同察覺到他的驚慌撫上他雙眼，誘哄他重新闔上視線，將自己交付給未知。  
那雙手握住他肩膀，力道適中恰到好處，令他感覺那雙手是在支撐他而非強迫他做些什麼。某種熟悉感在他的腦海一閃而過。一個念頭還尚未成形，那股熟悉而強烈的香氣向他襲來。  
已然拱起的背脊重新緩和下來，尚在對方掌握之下的肩膀不再繃得死緊，他認出她慣用的氣味瞬間身體自發卸除了抵抗。到頭來只不過是她的又一次戲弄。  
“妳至少應該先出個聲。”James忍不住半是埋怨半是好笑地說。“門口的人是誰？”  
她一反常態保持沉默。她也許正直著身子半跪在他身前，膝蓋抵住了他長靴側邊。他感覺到自己稍微往椅子深處被推了一下。指尖重新探入他衣內，手指沿著先前她留下的痕跡，點連向點，緩緩朝頸脖滑動。鎖骨附近傳來搔癢感，同時夾雜著細微疼痛，他本想繼續追問，突然撫上嘴角的手指令他頓了一頓，下一秒那雙嘴唇便吻上了他。  
舌尖迫不及待探進他嘴裡，這吻急切、強勢，宛如想要確定他就在這裡似的充滿探詢意味。同時又有些陌生，無論Miranda在門外遇到或沒遇到什麼人，她似乎在去回之間改變了對他的態度。  
唇舌不停輪流掃過齒列，對方間或吸吮輕咬他的下唇，一隻手滑下前胸，毫不溫柔地搓揉起他的乳首，直到它直立起來。他的呼吸逐漸變得粗重，焦灼不安重新返回腦中，當另一人稍微拉開距離，雙手停下動作暫放在他身上像是想要感受些什麼，憂慮立刻接手侵佔他的思緒，令他埋怨起自己受縛的雙手，只能被動地等待對方給予他想要的一切。

對方再度覆上他的嘴唇，James發覺自己激烈跳動的心臟沒有如他所想緩和下來，他依然緊繃、焦慮，好似有件極為重要的事被他的意識所忽略，改以另一種方式向他提出警告。他試圖在那雙嘴唇向下延著他頸側啃咬時思索，然而體內高漲的情欲一再阻撓他的去路，他腦袋昏眩，不時於對方侵略之下發出斷續隱忍的悶哼。耳邊除了自己粗重的喘息，只有對方同樣飽受情欲折磨的呼吸。  
突然，一個念頭閃過他腦海：他很久沒有聽見裙襬布料相互磨擦的聲音了。  
這人如果不是Miranda，還會有誰身上可能染上和她一樣的香氣？  
答案呼之欲出。  
_像這樣的事是可能的嗎？_ 不、也許這正是他放任自己不顧腦中警告陷入此刻情景的下場，妄念得到鼓勵，進而企圖將之與現實混淆。這是絕對不可能的。  
他只要伸出手，在慾望指使下環住對方身軀，以手代眼去觸摸、感受對方身上的衣料和款式，他急欲獲得解答的答案就能到手。然而，在身後僵直發麻的手指提醒了他的困境，他彎曲幾下手指，只得到一陣痠麻的剌痛回應。  
他的腦袋不會就這麼放過他。一連串問題接二連三罔顧他的意願逕自接連浮現： _可能是他嗎？或許從一開始他就沒有打算要在外留宿？_  光是思考這種可能性他的下身已不由自主有了反應，他已硬得生疼，渴望獲得解脫。本已閉闔的眼皮在黑色領巾後微微抽動，冀望閉得更緊，他不清楚自己是害怕察覺到一絲可能証實這種猜想的証據，還是想拒絕一切，拒絕這個現實與譫妄虛實不分的世界。  
對方此時正途經他的腹部，濕熱的舌頭探進肚臍，引發他一陣顫抖。  
他不會知道，他也不可能有那些問題的答案。哪怕只要他開口，一切就會停止，他也能重獲自由－－假如他還能開口。他舌頭乾涸，喉嚨發緊，即便他能開口，他又該從何訴說？  
濡濕漫延至下腹，對方握住他腰間的雙手緊了一下，把他整個人自座椅深處向外拖出少許。驟然失去支撐點使James整個人攤了開來，上半身半倚半靠在椅子中央，下半身軟弱地敞開雙腿擱在對方腿上。  
那不是令人舒服的姿勢，背部下半段壓在柔軟的椅墊上，腰部懸空，他要想靠自己的力量攏緊雙腿得先找到施力點才行。  
他再度從對方擱在他腿上的雙手察覺到當中遲疑。那不像帶有情慾的撫觸，對方像藉由這個動作同時觀察他的反應，試圖從他的肢體反應中解譯出可以越界或者收手的訊號。  
隨及他發現到自己正在顫抖－－或許這才是對方暫緩的理由－－與對方身軀緊貼之處更是顯而易見，他可以無視難堪，可以忽略愧疚，可不是這個，他甚至不知該如何形容它，他越是想要控制自己冷靜下來，就越是抖得厲害。  
他感覺從來沒有經歷過比現在更赤裸的時刻，不只是肉體上的裸露，對方選擇重視他的反應停下來之時，他被給予了一個選擇的機會：臣服於自身慾望，或者再次視而不見？

對方不如他所想的冷靜，他們靠得很近、近得他可以聽見那人壓抑在沉重呼吸中的情慾跡象。他驀地扭轉身體，姿勢有些彆扭地將胯間硬挺送入對方手下作為無言的答覆。在他尚未得出頭緒以前，本能先一步替他做出選擇。  
受困褲檔的性器在對方手下燒得更加炙熱。他更加用力地扯著後頭自己遭到限制的雙手，希望能夠解開束縛，將手探向對方，好確定一些什麼。他突然感覺褲腿邊的鈕釦被解開，整條馬褲勉強拉下腰胯，對方濕熱的雙唇吻上他剛獲得解放的性器。  
James幾乎反射性向後退去，逃離引起他一陣戰慓的禍首－－然而他依舊處於束縛中的雙手，在另一雙腿上和椅墊之間虛浮地靠著的腰背，卡在膝蓋與靴筒口的馬褲，無一不為他想要退去的方向平添幾分難度。  
他溢出一聲低呼，那幾乎就是一次呻吟，他隨及咬住嘴唇防止自己流洩出更多不得體的聲音。血流同時湧上雙頰與下身。儘管有些怪異，他今晚第一次慶幸自己此刻目不能視，他無法想像那個人此時會用什麼樣的神情看待自己，他又該如何在對方的凝視中自處。  
對方顯然熟知他每一處弱點－－他不知道對方是如何做到的－－他很快發現再也壓抑不住自己的低吟，快感如暴風雨來勢洶猛，時而在對方雙唇包覆他時令他顫抖，時而那人舌尖探向性器根部時尖銳地抽氣。

他全然失去控制，得體與道德標準早在不知何時從他的腦海裡消失無蹤，他一次又一次弓起腰迎向暖而濕熱的口腔。他不在乎此刻他是什麼樣子，他聽見自己的喘息一聲比一聲清晰，腦後幾許散開的長髮被汗水打濕貼在後頸，熱潮早已將他淹沒，他只能在意此刻唯一他欲求的。他只能臣服。  
他能感覺到自己瀕臨宣洩邊緣，大腿一陣陣抽緊，性器前端不住滲出前液。突然，一陣恐懼攫住了他。他試圖阻止不住朝前擺送的腰胯，設法穩住慌亂的氣息，然而一切只是徒勞，歡愉無視他意願持續迫他邁向最後的終點。  
這個時刻來得太快，一切即將宣告終止。喘息終將平復下來，散亂的衣著將恢復齊整，到時他們會置身何處？不、不是這間廳室，不是這棟宅邸，是倫敦，是一整個他不曾瞭解、亦從未獲得邀請入內許可的社會，他們會讓他（他們？）成為他們的一份子嗎？  
所有這些化作一道白光閃過他眼前，他發出一聲嗚咽，腹部抽緊，白液噴濺而出。他重重倒回座椅深處，膝蓋癱軟，他如同墜入深海，一切感官都隨之模糊。  
  
在黑暗接管他以前，他心想，至少他對此不曾後悔。

 

 


End file.
